Elevated structures are structures which, rather than resting directly on a foundation, are spaced from the ground by pylons or supports intermittently spaced around the perimeter of the structure. Common types of elevated structures include mobile homes and manufactured houses, for example. In such elevated structures, a vertical gap separates the elevated floor of the structure from the ground. This gap frequently imparts an unsightly appearance to the structure. In many cases, therefore, it is desirable to provide a decorative structure to span the gap between the ground and the floor of the elevated structure.
Various types of structures are known for spanning a vertical gap between the ground and the raised floor of an elevated structure. A skirting system typically includes a frame which spans the gap between the ground and the raised floor of the elevated structure. Multiple, adjacent skirting panels are supported by the frame. The skirting panels may be concrete or other material on which a selected decorative impression or pattern has been made. The skirting panels improve the aesthetic appearance of the elevated structure.
There is a need for an adjustable skirting frame which is lightweight, has a compact packaging configuration and is adjustable in size to support skirting panels in a skirting system on an elevated structure.